Death god
by JM of hell
Summary: Naruto goes to new world and becomes new god of death. see how more powerful Naruto rises from darkness and will he serve light or darkness. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first fanfiction ever so i am really excited to write something. Now I'd like to you know that i don't speak or write english much so this will be also learning course for me, also i am not good with . , ! ? marks (what ever those are called) so many sentences will be connected or miss pronounced and i am sorry for that, but i try my best and would kindly ask people to mark those for me so i can fix them. Also if someone (for some odd reason) does see potential in my story and wants to be my beta i would be forever grateful for that. But what if we get to story now and you can do to story whatever you like to this story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY SO IT CAN BE EVEN LITTLE BIT ENJOYABLE.**

 **Death god**

* * *

 **Konoha**

It is dark night time in mostly peaceful village, well as far peaceful goes in village full of trained assassins with power to kill millions of people in hours. We can hear lot of shouting coming from more poor region of village. We see 13 old blond boy wearing orange clothes standing if barely, defending girl with long silky black hair and pale skin. She did wear pink kimono which had dark blue flowers in it. She was crying for her just about mouth ago met person who quickly become her best friend. She just watched him to get back on his feet and shouted to people front of them.

"Why! Why are you guys attacking us! We did nothing to you or village, Hell i am ready to go up against whole world if it means to protect this village!" Blond boy shouted top of his lungs.

"If you are truly want to die for village you demon come here so we can end your too long life!" shouted one angry Chuunin which got lot of nods and smirks from other ninjas and villagers.

Naruto watched them shocked for sometime then he asked with weak voice "D Do you leave Haku alone if i let you have your fun?" This got girl now named Haku to cry more with eyes plates wide.

One villager smirked at that and said "Of course not we will rape her right front of you and kill her while you watch!" Everyone got evil smirks on their faces, hell even woman were smirking at that.

Naruto could not believe this, this was just too much for him and took step back and felt tears coming from his eyes then he looked at Haku and smiled little. It was sad smile and full of desire to protect. Haku looked him in to eyes and that look told all there was to know.

He was ready to die for her happiness.

Before anyone could react Naruto started to laugh, it was dark, evil, only with one emotion.

Hate.

Blond looked with blood red eyes with slitted pupils villagers and shinobi with all hatred he could. "You may do anything you want to me, but Haku, Haku is first person outside village to accept me even if i am jinchuriki of kyuubi, She gave me what i always wanted." Naruto closed his eyes took deep breath and then opened his eyes and looked at Haku. "Love"

Love that simple but powerful word played in Hakus head and she could not stop small smile coming to her face as she started to rise her feet and she started to leaking out her chakra. "I am not going to let you die Naruto kun." She said with sweet and loving voice but Naruto just shook his head "sorry haku but this is only way to save you and i care more about you than anyone in this village" said Naruto looking at her with sad smile.

Haku could not understand what he meant with that she looked at villagers and shinobi who had look of terror in their eyes but some were starting to get out of their shock and did draw their kunais out. Haku steeled herself and took out some senbou needels out of her pocket and put them between her fingers.

But that all stopped when Naruto collapsed to ground Haku quickly run to him and checked for any wounds but could not find any new one. She then was thrown back by huge wave of chakra to wall which cracked little bit. Her vision was blurry, must have hit her head to wall she tried to look for Naruto but could only see huge amount of red chakra around her. She was terrified, she knew Naruto's jinchuriki status and she hoped Naruto knew what he was doing other wise he might kill himself.

Sadly for haku she started to loose her consciousness and soon she only did see darkness.

 **Narutos mindscape**

Naruto watched tall nine tale fox with eyes with two emotions

Sadness and Hatred

Fox for lag of better word was worried. Fox had study seal for 'its' boredom to know what it did and that is reason why he was worried. 'Its' jailer could technically kill 'it'. Well lock his consciousness to shinigami's stomach without offering his soul and Fox would never reform after 'its' host would die.

Naruto looked at fox then asked. "What are you ready to do for full freedom?"

Fox looked boy as if he had just found a way to go back in time and told him he was 'its' child. "W what?" asked fox with stutter

"Are you ready to do what i say to get not only away from seal but from my body?" asked blond as if it was simplest thing in the world.

"You are aware you die if you let me go?" asked fox cursing 'it' self for giving that idea for 'its' host but for foxes relieved boy just nodded. Fox wanted to ask why but then again 'it' had saw how people react to certain things and 'it' did see what was happening outside and fox would lie if it didn't anger 'it', that boys only morale support was going to be harmed without reason.

Fox was silent for moment then spoke. "What are you terms and i tell if i agree and to add something i swear through my 'old man' that i will honor this agreement. so what are your terms?"

Boy looked at fox little questioning look about 'old man' thing "Please answer this question, first, have you seen what i see while inside the seal?" asked blond and fox nodded at that. "Then don't hurt Iruka sensei, Ayame chan, old man Ichiraku and if you can Jiji, Sakura, Sasuke teme, Bakashi AND make sure Haku chan makes it out alive." Blond Jinchuriki said with stern voice.

Fox looked at blond for moment and nodded "I Kyuubi no Kitsune promise to make sure that Iruka Umino, Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku and Haku Yuki and if possible Hirizen Sarutobi, Sakura Harano, Kakashi Hatake and _Sasuke_ _ **UCHIHA**_ survives my coming attack on Konoha i swear through my 'old man' that i will honor this agreement!" Said fox with powerful voice.

Naruto looked at fox with small weak sad smile and said "and if possible say to Haku that i would have loved to have family with her one day." Then Naruto looked down while tires did flow from his eyes

"I promise" said fox with sad smile too. Then it continued "You know you are first person who has talked to me with out pulling short ones and for that i ll give you something only 8 other living beings know, my name, its Kuruma"

Naruto smiled, true happy smile. "Kuruma. Its good and powerful name. It fits you well"

Naruto then walked to seal and started to rip seal open but then someone grabbed his arm.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" yelled blond man and the throw boy to ground.

Naruto watched man, he had blond spiky hair like him, blue eyes like he and leaf headband. "who the hell are you!" yelled our blond hero

"Who am i? Didn't Sandaime sama tell you about me?" asked man shocked

"No, he even didn't tell me about Kyu.. i mean Kurama being inside me one nukenin told me and Jiji just said that i was not old enough to know about him." said blond with not hiding his anger from his voice.

Man looked him sadness and disappointment in his eyes. "What about your parents? he most likely even told you that right?" asked blond with sad but hopeful voice.

"No he just told me that they were shinobi from village but didn't know them personally" said blond with sad voice and eyes down.

Now man front of Naruto was angry if that word is enough subscribe his emotions. "HE WHAT?!" yelled man "Please don't tell me he told about you being jailer of Kyuubi to everyone so that you would be seen as hero!" man said with angry voice.

Naruto looked man like he had two heads and just nodded his head.

Man front of Naruto walked to him and then hugged him lovingly "Naruto, how old are you now?" asked man with sad but loving voice.

"13" said Naruto confused about hug but loved every second of it.

"that old huh. time sure flies when you are sealed into your own son hehe" said blond man with humorous voice.

"What you mean with...your...son?" said Naruto when he started to realize what man had just said, while tears started to form in his eyes. "dad?"

"Yes Naruto i am your father, not only that but i am also yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze." Man said now named Minato

"I am son of yondaime." Naruto said with shocked voice then he pulled out of hug and hit man to the stomach "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEAL FOX IN TO YOUR OWN SON! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONELY I HAVE BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Naruto cried his eyes out to his fathers chest and hugged him with like his live depend on it.

Minato looked his son in pain and cried also but he had not much more time. "Naruto i hated the idea sealing furball in to you but i could not ask anyone other to give their child if i could not give my own that would not be good in any morals." Minato said hugging his son even more.

"Yes you are right. I was selfish to think like that." Naruto said with sad voice. then Naruto eyes got angry looking "But i am freeing kyuubi."

Minato looked his son with small sad smile. "I am not going to stop you and i am running low with chakra so i will disappear soon but would you like to talk you mother first?" Minato snapped his fingers and woman with long red heir, pale skin and green apron (i believe that is what she wears) and red eyes.

Woman looked around thinking where she was, then she saw two blonds standing front of kyuubi no kitsune like it was nothing. "Minato kun is that you?" asked woman with hopeful voice.

Minato looked at her and smiled. "yes i am here Kushina hime with our son, Naruto" man was he happy to see his wife one last time.

"M mom? I, is that really you?" asked Blond boy with weak voice.

Kushina after processed all info she run to Naruto and hugged him so tightly that Minato did swear that he heard bones cracking. "Naruto my baby look at you so handsome little boy you must have a lot girls running after you." Kushina joked happy smile on her face.

Naruto looked little sad after comment. "yes with weapons ready to kill me for what i hold."

Kushina looked first shocked but the anger started to rise inside her. "THEY ARE DOING WHAT?!"

Naruto told both his parents what had happened tonight.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Haku were walking from Ichiraku on afternoon when they started to see people forming a mob behind them. They increased their speed but so did the mob. Soon it was all out run. Villagers were quickly left behind but seems like there was some shinobi with them who still did chase them. After running for about 4 hours they had to stop run for moment because Naruto was running out of steam and because Hakus still minor injury from wave mission. They looked if anyone was still following them, but they did not or sense anyone until it was too late. Kunai lashed out of opposite direction of them an hit Naruto to shoulder.

"Naruto kun!" yelled Haku and took kunai out noticed that kunai was not poisoned 'that's least one good thing' thought Haku as 5 shinobi from konoha and some villagers were starting to form front of them.

"Well what we have here. Demon and his whore slave (I'd like to say that i am fully gender equality supporter) bitch. What you say boys if we release Slut from her misery _after_ some _fun_?" asked one older shinobi who reeked booze.

"And of course kill the Demon!" shouted man and threw an other kunai at Naruto but this time Haku shifted to shield her friend but Naruto caste her back to ally.

"Naruto kun, why did you throw me out of the way?! I was going to protect you!" Shouted fearfull girl tears forming in her eyes.

"Why you ask? i told you at the a bridge, i always protect those that i care about!" Said Naruto with pained smile.

Haku could not hold it anymore and started to cry while Nartuo fell of his feet and crashed to ground. 'Fox is better to heal me fast or we might die here and last thing i let to happen is her to get raped!'

 **End Flashback**

Minato and Kushina were both hugging Naruto and continued crying then both of them started to glow. "What is happening to you?" Naruto asked. He knew what was going one but hoped that he was wrong.

"Our chakra is almost gone and Kushina shared her charkra with me so that we could leave same time so that we could be full family as long as possible" said Minato new tears pouring out off his eyes.

"My baby boy there is so much that we want to say but time is not at our side except in that accept that only few seconds has passed in real world." said Kushina with hugging naruto more.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other an nodded and both looked at Kyuubi and said at the same time " **DESTORY KONOHA!** " With that they both vanished but air said one last words to Naruto "We love you no mater what."

Naruto then started to walk to seal once again and when he was about rip off the seal he looked at Fox and said "Thank you kuruma and please find yourself a vixen" joked Naruto and ripped seal off.

Instantly Naruto felt huge pain his stomach he felt like his body was burning same time frozen then he felt nothing only darkness. he felt like he was floating in mid air but same time falling down also he heard lot of noise but same time it was silent like nothing existed.

Then there was light it blinded Naruto. For few seconds Naruto kept his hands on his eyes and slowly let his eyes to get used to light. After Naruto started see again, he saw simply most beautiful woman that he can imagine... ok rivaling Haku, when he thought about it.

"Welcome child, i am Kami, god of this world and only banished god who lives after banishment.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ok first chapter ready and i actually liked to write it!**

 **Now you may think way explain things this order right? Well as you see... I have no good reason i just felt like doing that :)**

 **I do not have much to say right now so please REVIEW story so i can try to improve in those areas and make those stories better for you to read in future. bye and have wonderful day :D**

 **JM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEATH GOD**

 **Konoha**

Haku smelled something burning, she heard cries of fear, she tasted iron in her mouth must be because blood, she felt wet and hot at the same time, she tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy to lift even little. Haku Just did sit there or well so she believed. She just hoped that Naruto was OK. Thinking about that blond troublemaker, did force small happy smile on her lips. She has never been so happy when Naruto did save her from certain death. It made her feel warm that there were someone who consider her as more than tool and wanted to protect her no matter what. It is actually funny now that she thinks about it.

 **Flashback**

It was about two months ago in Wave country where we can see girl about 15 years old with long black hair dark brown eyes walking in her pink sleeveless kimono gather herbs for her master Zabuza sama. She had seen how group of four Konoha nins had fought against her master and won. Her master would have died if she would have not put Zabuza sama to death like state. She really did not hate them for that she was tool of Zabuza sama and they where tools of Hogake sama. She was just worried about mission. Gato, their client was shady man and she did not trust him, hell she even vent so far to beg Zabuza sama to abandon mission after their battle with Konoha nin. Of course Zabuza sama glared at her and said "I don't care about mission anymore. I just want to cut that gray haired bastard and his little shit heads to pile of blood and flesh." Girl hated her masters pride and ego because that was what always got them to trouble, his bloodlust did not make things any better.

Girl looked at clearing where she knew she would find some herbs to heal her master. She walked to herbes but stopped when she noticed a boy, with orange clothes and konoha headband on his forehead, sleeping like there was nothing wrong sleeping outside. Girl went to boy did shake his shoulder little to wake him up. She saw that boys eyes started to stir little and then sudendly snapped wide open. "Wha- where am i who are you?" asked paniced boy. Girl could not help herself and giggle little bit for that.

"You are in small forest in Wave country, what were you sleeping outside you could get your self a cold. Ohh and my name is Haku." said girl smiling.

She had never had anyone to talk without it being part of mission so this felt nice talk someone who she was not forced to talk to. "So, why were you sleeping outside, you could have gotten your self a cold."

Boy looked at her sometime then he said with happy voice and warm smile. "Training! I train to be as strong as possible to become greatest hokage ever!" Boy was full of energy and looked at sky with his smile so wide that you would think that it would split his face at any second.

Haku smiled at boys dream, dreams are really important, without dreams you would be just tool. `Just like me, nothing more than tool.´ "Naruto kun do you have anyone important to you want to protect with any cost?" Asked Haku with gentle smile on her face.

"Yes there is old man Ichiraku, Ayame chan, Iruka sensei, Jiji, kakashi sensei, Sakura chan and Sasuke teme... I guess?" Said blond boy with happy smile on his face and rubbed his hair cutely.

"Good person can only be strong when there is someone important for you to protect. Otherwise you would never be truly strong." Pale skinned girl said with sweet voice and honest smile on her lips.

Naruto smiled at that and then asked "Hey Haku what are you doing here alone?"

"I am looking for herbs heal my friend who got himself hurt again." Giggled girl for her own little joke.

"want any help Haku chan?" Asked our favorite ninja, with energetic voice.

"That would be very kind of you Naruto kun" said Haku. Happy for getting spend more time with boy like Naruto. `He is so honest and so innocent... I hope that he lives through what is going to happen soon.´Haku got distant look on her face and this did not go unnoticed by Naruto

"Hey what are you thinking? Something I can help with?" Naruto asked with worried voice.

It took Haku Second to realise that Naruto had talked to her. "oh its nothing you should worry yourself. Anyway what do you know this herb?" Haku was actually surprised that he did know herb and what it was used for. "I did not think you would know about herbs Naruto kun" teased Haku.

"Well neither does anyone else." Blond was pretty sure he saw Hakus smile grow even bigger.

"really well then lets get to it." And so their gather herbs for half hour and chatted same time until they had to say goodbyes.

"So Haku chan will we see each other aging?" Asked blond little sad about leaving his new friend.

"I certainly hope so Naruto kun."

And so they parted their ways until they would meet aging.

 **3 Days later**

At unfinished bridge we can see Naruto and Sasuke fighting against Masked boy who saved Zabuza. They where in ice dome that masked boy created and they where loosing badly to masked boy. Naruto lays on ground after he lost hes footing and masked boy is coming straight at him

`So this is how I die I guess, well that was on shitty life I tell you.´ Joked blond, sad about all lost dreams and chances of his short and hellish life. But most sad that he did not get to meet that Haku girl again.

Just then Sasuke jumped front of him and took the hit for him.

"S Sasuke why... why you did this?"

"Because my body moved on its own you idiot." And then Sasuke started to fall on his back but naruto goth him in his arms. "Naruto please make me favor and avenge my clan... Kill my brother for me." and so Sasuke closed his eyes.

It was quiet until masked boy started to talk. "I have always hated to take a life from another person but as Zabuza samas tool that is something I have to do as so do you for your Hokage. But non the less he was good shinobi and should be respected for that."

Naruto was angry and wanted nothing more than destroy that boy front of him. Sasuke was like him no family, lonely, had dreams and still he gave it all away just for him. Then it happened red chakra strated to pour out of his body. His nails got longer his eyes turned red and his features got more feral.

" **I am going to fucking KILL you** " and so Naruto attacked masked boy.

Boy tried to jump to another mirror but Naruto got his leg and pulled him into his fist which threw him into his mirror and because of this masked boy lost his concentration of his chakra and whole dome of ice mirrors shattered.

Naruto was ready for an other attack but because his hit masked boys mask did break apart and now he could see who was behind that mask

"No, Please no not you, Haku please tell me this is some kind of joke." Kyuubis Chakra started to pull back to seal which caused Naruto feel incredible tired.

"I am sorry Naruto kun but I had to do it because I am nothing more than just a tool of Zabuza sama or well was. Now I am just broken tool and no one have no more use for me. Naruto kun kill me and avenge your friends death and be true ninja of Konoha."

Naruto was quiet for minute or so he did not know what to do. He did not want to hurt his friend, but she had killed Sasuke. Sasuke was his friend, team mate maybe even brother of some short.

Naruto then hit Haku so hard that she went unconscious.

"I am not going to kill you haku but you will pay for what you did to my friend." And so Naruto dashed to help Kakashi sensei.

When naruto got there we could see Zabuza trapped in place by dogs and Kakashi sensei had lightning coming from his hand.

"Naruto what are you doing here and where is Sasuke?" Asked his one eyed sensei.

"I dealt with her, but Sasuke... Sasuke is..." blond could not say no more as he started to cry about his lost friend.

"I see" Kakashi the turned to Zabuza and did strike his hand through Zabuzas chest.

"Clap, Clap, Clap" was heard form unfinished end of the bridge. "Well seems like Zabuza failed his mission and got himself killed well no matter I was not going to pay him any way. You ninjas are expensive as fuck you know that?" That man is Gato millionaire, businessman, and underworld crime boss. He is small man and he is surrounded by one hundred tugs who has weapons from katanas to somethings that looks like dildos.

"Now that you are tired, these nice man are going to kill you and bridge builder and top of that these men need to have some private _fun_ with that pink haired whore." midget said with cruel smirk.

And so all of them attacked but then something weird happened. Naruto started to laugh. He laugh so hard that you would he lost his mind. "So you shitheads are reason for Sasuke to die huh." Naruto said with smirk on his face. "Then I will return a favor!" and so as it happened naruto used once aging kyuubis chakra not knowin that it was its chakra anyway.

Naruto killed people left and right and soon only couple was left and Gato himself.

"please don't kill me, please!" Begged Gato but Narutos smirk just got wider.

"kiss my foot." Said Blond as he did rise his leg little. Gato came to kiss annoyed and fearful expression on his face.

As he was going kiss Naruto kicked him to face and for shock of power that kick had it killed Gato at that instant.

Rest of thugs who were still alive did run for it not even thinking that they just lost their pay.

Naruto collapsed to ground and heard Sakuras voice that Sasuke was alright. And with that he went into realm of unconscious.

 **Two days after battle at bridge**

Naruto woke up feeling sore he also felt someone or something in his chest. Naruto opened his eyes and his sight landed on most beautiful face he could imagine. Then he recognized who's face it is and he got little angry for her killing Sasuke, but then he remember that Sasuke was alive. So he decided give her chance to explain herself.

"You awake Haku chan?" Naruto asked and hoped that she would not be in too deep sleep. And for his relieve she started to stir her eyes.

"Yes Naruto kun" Came Hakus sleepy response. "Naruto kun i- I am sorry about what happened at the bridge I... I didn't want to do it but Zabuza sama order me to and I have been his tool so long, but I did not want to kill you or Sasuke san so I was going to put you to death like state and it was pure luck that it hit Sasuke san in right place. I am not asking for forgives from you I just wanted to explain my self." Haku shared few tears during her apology.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" blond asked looking at her. She nodded and then Naruto did something that Haku did not except. He hugged her it was tight and warm hug and she felt like she could be rest of her life in those arms and in this warmth.

"Then I forgive you if you are sorry. I believe if someone is trying to not cause anymore damage than necessary, they should have been forgiven ne?" said boy happy smile on his face and Haku smiled at that and nodded.

"Say Naruto kun, Kakashi san offered me place in Konoha and I just wonder if I could live with you until I can get my own place to live? Of course we have to ask your parents about that." Haku noticed that Naruto got really happy about her proposal. That was until it came to his parents.

"Haku chan I never got tell you that I am orphan. I never knew my parents I never met them old man Hokage says they were shinobi of village but he did not know them my last name was just given to me to protect me. Uzumaki clan was destroyed in second ninja world war and Uzumaki clan was respected clan in Konoha. But to your question. Why would you want to live with someone like me? I am nothing special." Naruto had sad face he knew that he was nothing except Konohas secret weapon... a _tool._

" I don't see it that way. You are fun and person who seeks to see good in other people. Naruto you are good person and I wanna help you and be there for you to lean on." And then Haku hugged him. She had found it. She had found her pressure person.

 **Flashback end**

Haku opened her eyes and the got wide in shook Whole village was in flames, people running for their lives and shinobi trying to do something about kyuubi.

Haku looked around to find something or more like someone. Her eyes did started tied up when she saw hand in ground coming under some remains of buildings around. But hand alone did not shock girl, what did was that it had orange sleeve Haku crawled to hand and started to get tiles of her "boyfriends" body when last tiles where off. She cried to see his lifeless body lying there. She hugged now cold body. She did not care that people were dying or shouted for help. She just wished that Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her telling her that everything was allright.

She stopped crying whens she saw kyuubi looking at her and it started to walk towards her.

Haku started to panic she did not know why fox was coming to her but fox looked like it was sad. `Why would fox be sad he got everything it wanted. It killed my Naruto kun!´

" **Don't be afraid girl, Naruto wanted me to make sure you survive out of this and I intend to keep my promise him."**

"What you mean! Why would Naruto kun ever let himself die for you!" Haku yelled at fox.

" **because he wanted to protect you and that is something I can respect. Also he asked me to tell you that he loved you and he would have wanted to live with you to his old days."**

But Haku just cried she could not think living any more. Only if she would be given chance to live with naruto kun. Her last support in life. `Please if there is something up there take me to my love.´

It was then that haku was surrounded by light and then she fell to ground dead.

 **TBC**

 **My fingers... I can't feel them anymore but man was it worth it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now I would like you people point out mistakes in my grammar so I can go back and fix them.**

 **But have a nice day and see ya in next up date**

 **JM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEATH GOD**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was standing front woman who just said she was _**THE**_ Kami. You know one that created world and all that shit? Yes she is the one and now she is standing right front of him and talking to him.

"Ka-Kami sama did you come he-here to take me to hell?" Naruto was afraid. He knew he had released Kuruma to kill everyone in Konoha. Naruto just knew he would never hear end of this.

"No child, I am not here to take you to hell nor heaven. Why I am here or you are here is because I have use for you." Kami was calm and had sweet smile on her face. Her voice was so calm and so powerful at the same time.

"What would kami sama want something from something from someone so small an weak like me. I am just 13 year old boy who had some power but now I have released that power so I am nothing anymore."

"I have some use for you, you are going to become new god of another world, world where I was know as God of death."

"Why me why not someone more powerful than me?" Naruto was confused, why would him of all people be given this power?

"Ahh so you doubt yourself well let me tell you something. When you were born and when your father sealed kyuubi inside you he used seal that was meant to bring 'shinikami' to assist person what ever they wished to do. Well that is almost true but that shinikami part, you see there is no suck a thing as shinigami. What Minato did summon was my power well fragment of it and you can guess what happens when person is touched whit power like that from so young age? They adapt to that power and chance them. You see after you would have become 20 your aging progress wold have stopped and you would have been able to live forever that is if you were not killed but each year killing you would have become harder because my power would have grown inside you and making your soul even more powerful. I believe when you would had been 40 even if your head would been cut off, you would have grown new head in seconds. And now to best part. You see you are in theory my son and half god, so of course I will help my only son to take my name in this new world where I am going to send you."

Narutos brains where going so fast that hirasin was just turtle to be compared. So Blond did best possible thing that was possible.

He fainted.

"Ahh children are so easy to play with" Kami got Naruto in her arms and hugged boy "Sleep well son everything will be fine, I promise."

Kami had watched Naruto sleep for about hour or so when he started sot stir his eyes.

Good mourning Naruto kun" Said kami with motherly smile and voice.

"Good mourning...mom" Said Naruto little sacred that he offended Kami. But I got opposite reaction. Kami had so big smile you would think that her face was stuck at this moment. She hugged Naruto so hard that you could hear his bones cracking form the power of the hug

"Yes Naruto-kun I am your mother!" Kami was so happy. She finally had thing that she always wanted. A family.

Naruto was happy even if Kushina was his real mother, he could not be more happy to be loved someone who saw him as family member. "Umm mom what is you real name?"

"Well in the world where I came from I was given name Shin. Yes I know it is male name but I guess you cant get everything you want." Kami was little bit embarrassed about her name but hey its still name of person... Or God.

Suddenly Kamis face got sad "Say naruto-kun was there someone you loved or who loved you in there when you were 'alive'"?

Naruto thought for moment until he did realise what he had done. He had left Haku alone in to world and he knew that he was only thing between her and suicide. Haku must have found his body and...and. Naruto could not finish his sentence. It was too much to his heart. He cried to his mothers shoulder and called himself idiot and fool.

"Was there some one who loved you?" Kami could feel Naruto nod on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. "She does not want to live whit out you. She wishes to die or that you would come back, she does not wish live alone I either with you or not at all."

Naruto just cried he had caused Haku so much pain and he wished he could be there to help her but he was already dead and she was alive he could not do anything for her.

"Naruto-kun I could bring her here and she could become your Shinki."

"What is Shinki?" Asked Naruto with week voice and hope in his eyes.

"Shinki are Sacred Weapons that will fight alongside with you and they are people who has died while still wanting to live or if they happened to be shinki for their loved ones. That last one is only known by me because I am only one to ever done that."

"Mom what if she does not want to be my shinki?"

"The I need to send her to Heaven."

Naruto closed his eyes `She still get good afterlife so it does not matter... at least I hope this is not too selfish.´

Naruto nodded to Shin and she rised her arms and soon there was light front of them. When light faded it revealed most beautiful girl he knew. Haku was standing there looking around until she saw person she wished to see. Her Naruto-kun.

Haku ran to him and pulled him into tight hug. It was silent for some time until Haku broke hug and yelled.

"Idiot what did you think you were doing!? You left me alone there! You idiot!" and so Haku did punch him across the face and then Haku crapped Narutos face and pulled him into deep kiss. "Never leave me Naruto kun. You are all I have." hakus voice was weak and she pulled Naruto to new kiss this time more gentle and more enjoyable.

"I am sorry Haku-chan I just wanted to keep you alive and I did not think about your feelings at all. I am so sorry" Naruto started to cry on hakus shoulder. He hated himself for not thinking what Haku would have wanted. Did she want him to sacrifice himself, did she want to continue live on with no one to lean one.

Shin looked young pair to hug each other and being others morale support. "Haku was you name right?" to which Haku nodded "I did bring you here to become my sons shinki?"

Haku watched Kami with questioning look on her face and raised eye brow "who are you, who is your son and what is shinki?" asked Haku

Shin smiled at her "I am Shin or as you know Kami. My son is the one whos lips you are molesting at the moment and shinki is weapon to be used by their god partner."

Haku was dump stuck about this new information 'Ok so she is Kami who created this world, she also is mother of my Naruto-kun, and she wants to me become tool of Naruto-Kun' Haku was little sad that she would be seen as a tool once again.

"And don't miss take me you will not be Naruto-kun's tool, more like his partner and companion who will stand with him and he will stand with you." Said Shin with amused smile on her face and walked to Haku and Naruto and bulled them into warm hug. "And I need someone to look after son."

"Mother will we see each other after we go to another world?" asked Naruto not hiding his concern from his voice.

"I am sorry my son but I cant go back to that world. I was banished from there and I like to live thank you. Even though I may be strongest god to ever exist I am still just one god." Shin said with sadens in her voice "But that wont be in long time since I need to train you two to be as strong as possible to survive there. That is if Haku-chan wants to become your shinki of course."

"Yes I will become naruto-kun's _partner_ and will stand beside him as his girlfriend." Haku said blush spreading both teen faces "also I need to impress my future mother in law, right Naruto kun?" she asked with wink.

"S-sure Haku-chan anything you want." said blonde with huge blush forming on his face.

It was quiet for some time as they were in their own worlds and fantasies.

"Btw mother why was you banished from your old world?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Well that is somewhat long story so I am going to tell you some now and some more in future." Said Kami with sadness in her features.

 **Flashback**

Shin was watching as few humans were fighting each other with spears and swords. It was bloody and this made Shin sigh `Humans are truly fool animals. They fight for just piece of land without even thinking uniting to become peaceful and truly happy, but no they are greedy animals and love to kill each other. Not that I cant sympathize with them. Still all this bloodshed and do they in the end gain anything?´ Shin watched as young couple were running from fight and she could tell that woman was pregnant. `Still there may be hope in this world. Children are future at least I believe that is one of those human sayings.´ It was then what she saw made her blood boil. From forest came man with bloody knife and killed woman with knife stabbing her in stomach, killing baby same time.

"Ahh fuck there goes my fuck tool well corpse also works" said killer obviously drunk and started to remove his pants away to molest woman's corpse. Then now dead woman's husband attacked drunk killer. Even with surprise attack unnamed husband was killed quickly. It seams drunk killer was familiar with killing and fighting.

This was last nail to mans coffin and so Shin sprinted to man crapped his neck " **You ass hole I am so going to kill you!"** Man hardly had time to react when his neck snapped and he died instantly.

Shin looked at woman sad face "I am sorry that I did not react fast enough." Shin then turned to man who had tried to avenge his wife who seemed to be alive.

Man looked at woman with fear but also he was thankful for what woman had done that he could not. "Tha-thank y-you" man said while coughed some blood from his lungs.

Shin looked at man wanting to help him. Then it did hit her like a lighting from clear sky. "Could you tell me your name?"

"To- Toshi no l-last na-me." Said man now named as Toshi.

Shin looked at man and nodded "Tell me, would you like to become my servant and I shall save you and guide your wife and child to afterlife?"

Toshi was quiet for sometime and then answered to he question. "Y-yes."

Then Shin touched mans forehead. "then I shall call you Toshi, to become my sword, my shield, my power, my servant and my partner from this day on." and with that Toshi started to shine until he did transform as spear.

Spear was blood red it had two spikes. (A/N I really dont know how to describe it but it is 'spear of destiny' from Neon genesis evangelion.)

Shin picked Spear and smiled that her plan had worked. "Release shinki!" spear transformed in to man with white kimono and short black hair, dark eyes and about 180cm tall (Metric systems is better. **FIGHT ME!** )

Shin watched Toshi as he went his wife and pulled her into hug "Good by Meiko-hime I will miss you." and so Shin and Toshi buried Meiko and Shin guided her soul to afterlife.

Years went by and Toshis and Shins bound did grow and it even become some kind relationship. Shin was happy that now she had someone to talk. She had been alone since begging of time and really met other gods. She knew that there was new god of calamity and he basically did her job for her. Life had been good until this night. She and Toshi tried to have child but sadly they were not able. Gods can not have children and it forbidden to try have one. So now she is facing great number of other gods who are fighting against her and Toshi. She was not weak but she did not want to kill her fellow god mush less their regalias. She knew only one way to get out of this but she was not willing to sacrifice Toshi for her selfish desires. But It seems like Toshi was aware of this and he knew that he would die anyway so he decided to open portal to new world and save his love. "Good bye Shi-hime." shin said and spear exploded to pieces. From explosion Shin went flying through portal which closed soon behind her.

Shin found herself in new world, but instead of exploring it she cried.

Shin had been sad almost for three years and finally decided to create life and so she became Kami of this world. Also she did give this planet power of spirit, now known as chakra. And so life went on, and Shin watched as people did have wars with weapons and after Kaguya and her children, people started to use chakra. World kept moving on for millenias until this day.

 **Flashback end**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Wow that took longer I thought, but at least I got it written :)**

 **Thank you all who has fallowed and has added my story in favorites Thank you all so much. I did not think that this story would become so liked so fast, even story it self has not started fully.**

 **Now I want to ask you people that which weapon do you wish Haku be. I have 2 options: Katana and Scythe. Please send answers as PM :D**

 **Thank you once again for reading this story and remember to Review so we can make story better to read and fix my horrible grammar.**

 **Have a nice day and good halloween. (I most likely wont up date before that)**


	4. AN!

**Hello my viewers I am sad to tell you that I can't find way to continue this story with my original idea that I had with it.**

 **I found huge loop holes in this story that I could not overcome and I did think every way to make it work with altering my past chapters but sadly I could find non.**

 **I want to give this story to adaptation who ever finds interest to try with this setting.**

 **Once again I am sorry but I spent last two months trying to fix thing up but that would had been whole rewrite and as much I don't want to admit, I could have not been able to write that story thanks to my lag of experience in writing.**

 **But I am planing whole new story, 2 actually but other one will be Naruto Noragami crossover. It still needs some planing until I write first chapter of that story.**

 **Thank you all for your support and I hope we can rejoin together to enjoy new fanfictions.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **JM OUT!**


End file.
